


Watching and Wishing

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Dorian in the worst way, but won’t say a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Wishing

Watching and Wishing  
By Patt

Summary: John wants Dorian in the worst way, but won’t say a word.   
Genre: Pre-slash  
Warnings: Silly. Is that a warning?   
Word Count: 100

 

 

I’m watching Dorian move gracefully as he makes dinner and I realize how much I love watching. He doesn’t even have to do much. With me, it’s like an illness. I can’t seem to clear it up. Yeah, that’s it, an infection. I have an infection called Dorian.

Wow, wouldn’t it be nice if I had some type of anti-biotic to help clear it up? Something like, sex? That would be a perfect answer for it. But I’m a chicken shit. I’ll never say a word. The infection is here to stay. Thankfully, so is he. I’m so glad.

 

The end


End file.
